Falling From Grace
by iSpankzz
Summary: Jasper had been dating Bella's best friend Alice for 3 years, and she didn't expect herself to fall for him. But she did. She wonders if Jasper will ever leave Alice, or if she will always be his side chick. BellaxJasper(xAlice) Rated M for very sexual scenes.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: So it's been a very long while since I've posted anything or even written anything. I ran out of inspiration, so I did the only thing I could, I went out and got experience. And I experienced quite a bit. And everything you read in this story is entirely true. I might have added in bits in pieces to make it longer and more interested. But it's true, unfortunately. I hope you guys enjoy this story is much as I enjoyed living it. (Besides all the pain)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of twilight just this story and the line. Alright? Good. Don't sue me.**

**Falling From Grace**

Bella was your average girl. She grew up sheltered and never really had much going for her besides her academic record. She tried a few times in High School to open up and make friends but all of her attempts failed. But throughout the entire High School year she had one friend who stuck by her through thick and thin.

Alice Brandon, two years her senior. Alice was more into fashion and in comparison was the one noticed most. Bella just blended in to her background, trying to avoid her spotlight. For the most part it worked. Except the occasions where Alice felt like dragging Bella to parties with her. Alongside Alice was her tall, handsome, and very sweet boyfriend.

Jasper Whitlock. Bella never really talked to him, since Alice made sure to keep her two lives separate for fear of Bella hating Jasper and talking trash about him like most friends.

The first time she ever really talked to Jasper was the night it all began. A cold snowy night in January when she was still dating Edward, he kept pushing her to have a threesome. She didn't want to. She was a one guy kind of girl and didn't see the point.

"But baby, it will spark our relationship. It'll make us stronger." He said to her. That's all he ever said. You see, the past couple months, or should I say past year before hand they had been on and off and were falling apart. And she believed maybe giving him a little freedom would be the good for it. So she called up the only person she could think of, Alice.

Her intentions were just to ask for advice. But it turned out, Jasper had been wanting to try one too, so they agreed for _that_ night.

She went and picked them up and brought them both over, it was awkward at first, so they stuck in a movie.

_Bella's POV_

"So, how was work last night, Bella?" Jasper asked. I worked night shift at the local supercenter.

"It was alright. Really busy. I think the managers are actually starting to like me. Michelle told me for a new girl, I was doing really well." I worked stock. It was a lonely and hard job. And I had lost what little social life I had to begin with, this being this the first time I'd even seen Alice in almost two weeks.

The night passed slowly and soon it went from 6 p.m. to 11 p.m. and I was getting a little anxious. I pulled out my phone and texted her phone.

_To Alice: _

_So are you guys still wanting to… you know?_

_From Bella._

To make everything a little easier it was Jasper that picked up the phone and replied.

_To Bella:_

_Yeah, She's still a little unsure but I'm sure she'll be fine if we get her comfortable, why don't you guys let me talk to her alone?_

_From Alice._

"Hey babe, why don't we go to the bedroom so we can talk alone?" I said to Edward, he reluctantly got up and came with me.

About 20 minutes later, Jasper and Alice walked into my room, ready to do it.

We laid out the ground rules, no kissing. And Alice didn't want to be penetrated but was allowing Jasper to with me. We decided it would be easier with the jealousy and all, to have us in separate rooms.

Alice and Edward went into my living room on the couch. And I brought Jasper down onto my bed. I was nervous, this being only the third person I've slept with.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me. I shook my head yes. "Me too. I've never done this, but to make it a little easier, I'll start. Where would you like me to start?"

I motioned to my boobs and he agreed. He tugged my low cut shirt down, exposing my breasts, and he started licking the nipple, and then bit down softly before swirling his tongue back around it.

It was way gentler than with Edward. He moved from one breast to the other, giving it the same attention, he started rubbing me through my shorts a little rough, before going down and pulling them off.

I moaned quietly, we all agreed to keep it quiet to avoid any jealousy. His tongue moved around over my clit as he inserted a finger into me. "Jasper!" I moaned really quietly, lucky my fan was on. I was starting to wiggle my hips, when he pulled away.

"Can you do me now? Maybe you can get me hard?" I nodded and got down in between his legs. I licked the head and wrapped my hand around his width, he was only half hard, but was still a decent size. I bobbed my head up and down, listening to his soft moans, as I started to pump my hand faster and faster and his hips started to jerk in rhythm with my hand and mouth. I slowly stopped and then pulled away, ready.

He rolled me over then pushed his pants down around his ankles, before pressing his dick into me. He was only half hard still from his nervousness. He got a few thrusts in and it felt amazing, before he went limp on me. I giggled a little and he whined like he felt bad.

"Hey it's alright. It's normal. I understand how hard it must be with how nervous you are."

After that we switched back and Edward came in there with me, and we finished as they went in the living room.

_-Falling From Grace-Falling From Grace-Falling From Grace-Falling From Grace-_

_NPOV_

And that's when it all started. A few weeks later she was texting him, it was normal and friendly. And hen out of nowhere, they started flirting. She was sitting in a McDonald's with her mom, smiling like an idiot.

_You're beautiful, you know? xJasper._

She smiled; it's the first time she's actually smiled since the horrible break up between her and Edward. And her mom could see it.

"Bella, what's got you so happy?" She asked her.

"Nothing." Bella lied.

"That love-struck smile of yours says a little differently. So tell me, who's the guy?" Her mom insisted. She sighed and smiled again.

"Okay don't get upset. You remember Jasper? Alice's boyf-"

"Bella no. Don't get yourself involved in this. You know where it's going to get you. You're going to lose your friend, and you guys have been friends for 4 years almost." She ranted.

"Mom! He's just flirting with me and calling me beautiful. That's _it._" She said, "can we drop it?"

Her mom just shook her head and went back to eating.

_I don't think I am. But thank you. That means a lot to me. xBella_

She waited a few minutes for the next text.

_Oh stop, you are very beautiful, and I don't know why I couldn't stay hard. xJasper_

Woah. That went sexual, really fast.

_Well, we could always try again. ;) xBella_

What was she doing? This was Jasper. Alice's boyfriend. He was Alice's. Before she had time to yell at herself any longer her phone vibrated. She was expected him to reply with saying that he's going to tell Alice or a simple, 'what the fuck.'

But no, it was way _way_ worse.

_We could. ;) And since I'm moving in tomorrow, we will have time. xJasper_

The day before, Alice's dad had kicked him out, and seeing as he had nowhere else to go AND she wanted to keep him here in town, Alice brought up Bella, and asked if he could live with her. Bella agreed, seeing as she hated being alone. He was set to move in the day later.

_I guess we will. xBella_

The next day couldn't come quick enough. It was about 8 p.m. They had just got done unpacking his stuff, and they were sitting on the loveseat, watching Aladdin.

He wrapped his arm around her, "I tend to cuddle people I like when we're watching a movie. She remembers the feeling. She felt warm and fuzzy inside. This was something she had never felt before, not even with Edward.

After the movie was over he looked over at her, everything was still. It was like everything stopped, and her heart started racing. She couldn't breathe, he looked down at her lips and then up to her eyes, before leaning in slowly, and locking their lips. It was everything she imagined a kiss being. He deepened it and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into him, they were both getting hot and sweaty and he pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the couch and into the bedroom, he slipped his shoes off by the doorway into her bedroom and pushed her down on the bed before climbing on top of her and kissing her even more, he pulled his pants off, along with his boxers as she sat up and pulled off her shirt and bra.

He smiled down at her and kissed her softly on the lips one last time before pulling off her pants and underwear, leaving them both completely naked. He lined himself up with her entrance and looked at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him, and then pulled away looking into his eyes, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." And with that, he thrust forward.

Her eyes widened as he kept moving in and out, it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. He leaned down and sucked in one of her nipples.

And this time, she let loose on her moans, and was near screaming, same as him. "Oh JASPER! Oh god." He was thrusting harder and harder with each thrust. "Fuck me baby. Fuck me faster!" He did as she said and within moments he was cumming, but pulled out just in time as she let out a huge squirt.

They were breathless as he slipped on his shorts and her, her shirt. He climbed up beside her in the bed, with his arms around her, and kissed her.

"You sure you want to do this? It's going to be hard keeping us a secret. You know how Alice gets. She's very protective and jealous." Jasper said. Bella only nodded against his chest.

"You know I'll never be able to leave her for you right? At least not right now." He asked.

"I didn't think you would. And I don't want you to. She loves you. And this is strictly physical." She said to him, pulling back a little.

"Physical Bella? I've liked you since I first saw you back in my Freshman year, before I even met Alice. Why do you think I was always trying to impress you? But you were completely oblivious. You never took notice." He said, a little upset about it.

Bella felt incredibly stupid, remembering back on when they first met, how he would always ask her to read his poems and short stories, she remembered the one time she pointed out one was copy written. "Oh my… I didn't realize you were trying to..." She trailed off.

He blushed. "Yeah. If I hadn't met Alice and hit it off with her, we could have had something since you were actually single then. Speaking of relationships, what happened to you and Edward?"

Bella sighed, thinking back to the douche that broke her heart. "It just wasn't working. I didn't feel the same, and he still couldn't stop lying to me. Plus he was always being rude. He told me I was loose and said I was horrible at sex and he wanted to date me and other people."

"Damn, well I can vouch for you about the sex thing. You _definitely_ aren't bad _or _loose. And I'll prove it." He pulled her towards him, kissing her again, and they proceeded to go two more rounds before falling asleep.

**A/N: Yes! I actually finished it! Well this chapter at least. I expected to put everything in one Chapter but I got up to 2k words and realized it's going to definitely take me another chapter or two to get everything down. All the important parts really. And for those of you wondering, everything mentioned in this chapter is completely and entirely true. It actually happened to me. **


	2. Dropping Out

**A/N: So, this is one story I actually want to continue, seeing as how it's MY LIFE. Literally. I'm living it. And it's my way of making things better and making me feel better. And like I said, most of it's true, but for the sake of the story and the line, I'm adding some things in. Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy my life set out for you guys. **_**Please **_**leave comments, good or bad. I need them all**

**Falling From Grace**

It had been nearly a week since everything started, he had been going back to Alice's house every night after her dad went to work. Her dad had night shift at the Hospital so he typically stayed all night, which means Bella wouldn't see him till about 4 p.m. the next day. They both were still in High School. Alice, a Junior, and Jasper a Senior.

Her feelings were minimum to begin with, but the more they started seeing each other, her feelings began to rise. At an alarming rate.

It was about 4:30 when Jasper arrived home, and she was waiting for him on her loveseat, while texting her mom. Her face lit up the moment he walked in.

"Have fun at school?" She teased, knowing how much he despised school, and was contemplating dropping out.

He smirked at her, "Totally, when is school _not_ fun." Bella giggled a little, blushing. This is why she started falling from him. He was funny. And unfortunately for Bella, that was her downfall on any man. He was funny, cute, and most of all.

He cared.

He was always there to talk to her about her problems with her mom and her problems at work, and he was genuinely interested in listening, as she was with his problems with his parents, school, and mostly, Alice.

Turns out, they had been fighting horrible lately. Over silly things. And the more Bella listened in, the more she realized, their relationship was falling apart. Alice was bossy, abusive, and obsessively jealous over everything, but somehow, she trusted Bella, when she was the person she obviously _shouldn't_ have trusted.

"So, how was everything last night and today?" She asked him, prying in on their private life.

"Well, we smoked a little last night. Her dad left to go out of town for a few hours so we went to her place for a little while after school." He said. She felt that little itch in the back of her chest, indicating minor jealousy. "We can't have sex today." He blurted out.

Scratch the _minor _jealousy. Suddenly she felt like ripping apart Alice's very being. She felt curious, and she couldn't stop herself from asking, even though she knew the answer.

"Why not?" She pried.

"You don't want to know the answer to that Bella." He said sternly.

"Did you guys…" She trailed off, her heart clenching as she waited for the response that was written all over his face. He nodded, and she lowered her head, looking away.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just I don't want you tasting her on me. And I know how you are with jealousy." He pointed out. She huffed. He had a point. Better him tell her now than them start and her then find out. She would have gotten immensely jealous. "We can lay down and watch a movie and cuddle though."

She nodded as the went into the bedroom, he put in his Danny Phantom disk and they laid down onto the bed. The snuggled up together as it started.

The first disk was over quickly, and soon after, the second disk as it neared 10, meaning he'd be leaving on his bike soon.

His phone started ringing, snapping the both of them out of the world they lived in when they were together.

"Hello?... Yeah baby… I'll be leaving here at about 10:30… I love you too." He hung up. "I got to go Bella, Alice will freak if I'm late, but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow, and I'll text you in the morning when school starts." He slipped on his shoes and his two coats before leaning down, grabbing her softly under the chin and lifting her up to meet his lips with a soft kiss.

And just like that he was out the door.

She sighed and turned to the TV, putting in My Best Friend's Girl. The movie reminded her of the situation. She laid back on the bed, cuddling herself up with the bear he slept with. It smelled like him, and she fell asleep to the smell of him.

"Bella, baby?" She heard him saying. She woke up and looked at him.

"What are you doing home so early? What time is it?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. He lifted up a piece of paper.

"It's about 8 am. Sleeping naked again I see?" He smirked. She smiled up at him.

"Yeah…" She trailed off and then looked up at him and surprise. "You're dropping out!?"

"Yeah, which means that I am here, all day with you." He smiled at her, crawling on top of her in just his shirts and no shirt.

"That doesn't make it alright, Jasper." She frowned at him.

His smile never faltered. "Buuut…?"

"Buuut, I guess I'm glad that I have you to myself all day." She giggled and rolled him over, getting on top of him and kissing him. "I missed you _soo_ much last night" She said seductively.

She could feel the bulge in his pants already. "Mmm, you ready for me already?" She growled at him. His eyes got immensely darker as he flipped her over and attacked her lips, slipping off his pants.

"I have missed you all night. I couldn't stop thinking of how much I wanted to come home and…" He ground himself into her. She moaned as he rubbed his hard dick on her clit.

"Stop teasing me Jasper." She whined as he smirked.

"Tell me what you want then baby. Say it." He pushes, reaching down and licking her nipple.

"You know what I want." She moaned out, trying to push his dick into her.

"Ah-ah-ah." He teased. "I want you… to say it."

"Jasper…" She whined.

He grabbed her hair and whispered in her ear sharply, "_Say it."_

"Jasper. I swear to god if you don't fuck me, right now, I will get on top of you, and fuck you until you can't walk." She growled.

If Jasper could have he would've grown bigger just by the sound of her voice, and in one thrust he was inside of her, and was thrusting hard and fast.

"Harder baby. Fuck me like your little whore." She almost screamed. He reached down and nibbled on her neck while pinching her nipple.

"Oh god Bella, this is going to be quick." He moaned. And after a few more thrusts he was cumming.

"That was amazing," she said as he laid down next to her and cuddled her.

"I didn't get much sleep so do you think we could sleep for a little while?" He asked her. She nodded and cuddled up into his chest, and they fell asleep.

In each other arms.

**A/N: So, I hope you guys enjoy this. It wasn't as long as the one before. But there's something coming up in the next chapter so it'll probably be a bit longer than the first. It'll probably be up sometime this week. Leave comments. :)**


	3. Valentine's Day

**A/N: So I am really high as I'm writing this so bear with me. (Bare?) There might be a few mistakes here and there but for the most part it should be good. I've decided to hold off the surprise a little longer, to make the story longer. But it'll probably be up in the next chapter, or the one after. I wanted to add something else in. Enjoy!**

**Falling From Grace**

It had been about two weeks later, making it mid-February. I had lost my job, and was searching for a new one. Somewhere deep inside of me I knew I would have to go home eventually.

It was Valentine's Day, even though it was 6 p.m. It was still Valentine's Day. Bella's least favorite holiday of the entire year. It was hard walking around after Edward left, and even more so now that she was starting to fall for Jasper, it was hard seeing all the couples fawning over each other and buying each other things. And Edward never bought her anything, not even for Valentine's Day, Christmas, or her birthday.

Bella fell asleep, waiting for Jasper to return home. Tonight was her night. They had switched everything around and he was just staying with her every other night. And tonight happened to be hers.

"Bella baby." He said as he walked on. Noticing the lights off and the TV not playing he went to her bedroom and shook off all of his clothes, and climbed up in bed with her, waking her up. "Hey babe, it's me."

Bella opened her eyes, looking up at him. "What time is it?" He smiled at her sleepy face. She was always so beautiful when she was sleepy, or laughing, even crying. Well, she was beautiful all around.

"It's 8:30. Can you wake up for me? I have some things for you." He told her. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around and noticing a large bag, and a medium sized bag on the floor. They were plain, not giving away what was in them. She looked at him in curiosity, wondering how and where he got it. "I used to have a part time job when I was living with my dad. I saved it all up into a bank. And it's Valentine's Day. Did you think I'd just forget about you?"

"Kind of yeah. I mean, no one's ever bought me anything for Valentine's Day before." She shrugged her shoulders as she avoided his gaze on her. He leant down and kissed her, before jumping up excitedly to get her the gifts.

The first thing he pulled out was a little box wrapped in wrapping paper.

You wrapped it like it's my birthday or something." She giggled at him, and proceeded to unwrap it. Chocolate. He knew how much she loved Chocolate.

I'm saving the two most important things for last. Also in the medium sized bag was a few more Chocolate bars. The last thing out of the big bag was a teddy bear. Medium size, that said 'I love you' on it.

She looked up at him as she held it. As he realized what she had seen, he sat next to her, sliding the other bag in front of him. "Bella, there's something I need you to know. I'm not saying I'm leaving Alice. Not right now, but this past month, I've realized, I love you. Even when I'm with Alice all I think about is you. You're always there for me when I need you, and even when it makes you jealous like crazy, you still let me talk to you about her. So I got you this." He reached down into the box, and pulled out a black velvet box that read JJ, it was squared off and had the logo of a popular jeweler. He handed it to her.

She looked at him in shock. _This looks so expensive._

"Bella stop worrying about the price, I had more than enough for it. Just open it." He told her.

She sighed and looked down, opening the box. Inside was a beautiful, diamond necklace, with an infinity symbol, decorated in diamond. The symbol intertwined with a black heart.

"Jasper!" She gasped. "This is too expensive. You shouldn't have! What about Alice? She'll see it, I mean she'd believe me if I told her it was a gift from my mom. But did you get her one. Won't she notice?"

Jasper grabbed her chin, "I did it because I love you. And Alice only got a teddy bear and a box of chocolate. I wanted to spend more money on you."

She looked up at him, placing the box on her nightstand where the rest of the stuff was. She grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "I also got you something else." He handed her the bag as she pulled away. Inside the bag was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was pure black satin, and split down the side, with one sparkly strap running from the middle of the chest, to up over the shoulder and down to attach to the back, holding the dress up.

"Jasper. You can't be spending this much money on me," She tried lecturing him.

"Bella, stop worrying about money. I have a job. I had more than enough money, my dad was well off. Stop worrying. If it makes you feel any better it didn't cost but a hundred.

"Why did you get me a dress?" She asked him, curious.

"Well, I thought maybe we could leave the state for a week and a a half. I told Alice I was going out of town to see my Dad. I have a hotel paid for and everything. I want to take you out. I have everything handled, even if she decides to call my dad." He said.

"Jasper, you don't need to-"

"I want to." He said. "Oh! Check the rest of the bag. In it was small Victoria's Secret bag. She pulled it out and opened it. There was a black see through dress that split down the middle, a tiny purple bow in the middle of the chest, along with a pair of underwear to match. _At least this doesn't look expensive. _She thought.

"I've always wanted a girl to wear lingerie for me. Alice won't and I remember you telling me how you would. So here. If it'll make it better, consider this an early birthday present as well." She smiled at him. "Would you like to try it on." He said nonchalantly, not wanting to give away how excited he was.

"Yes." She said, getting up and going to the bathroom, where she touched up her makeup and hair a little. While she was in there she couldn't stop thinking of what just happened. She'd never had a guy buy her that much before. Her heart fluttered thinking about it. She wished he wouldn't have spent so much money on her, but at the same time she couldn't stop thinking about how perfect Jasper was. She decided to stop thinking about it since she'd already been in there for 20 minutes.

She slipped the dress and underwear on, checking herself over, squirting on a tiny bit of perfume before shutting the light off and heading to the bedroom, where she noticed the light was off. As she walked in she noticed candles placed around the bedroom, music playing softly in the background and Jasper on the bed, in his boxers, waiting for her.

_Romantic. _She thought. He looked up at her as she walked in.

"Wow." He said, baffled by her beauty. "Get your little ass over here."

She slid into bed with him, climbing on top of him. He grabbed her hips, felling the softness of her skin. She leant down, kissing him passionately. "Do you like it?" She asked, sitting up self-conscious.

"I love it." He said, reaching up and grabbing her by the back of the head, kissing her. "Stop talking."

He ran his hands up her sides, looking her over in the candlelight. She looked so innocent. He flipped her over, laying her back on the bed where she was sprawled out, her hair pillowing out over the pillow, and he took in just how beautiful she was. He kissed her neck, licking at the skin, savoring the taste of her. He kissed down, on to her shoulder, and down to her collarbone, making his way down her stomach, kissing her along the way before he reached her panties. He pressed his nose into her, smelling her, and also in the process, causing Bella to moan.

He removed the underwear softly, dropping them to the ground. He licked up her slit, then swirling his tongue around her clit. She gasped his tongue cold against her warm wetness. "Jasper!" He smiled a little as he reached a finger down, and entered it into her, thrusting it in time with his tongue movements.

He continued his ministrations until he felt her starting to clench around his fingers, cumming.

After he was done licking it all up, he came up her body, kissing her, before pressing his dick inside of her. "Oh Jasper!" He pulled back out, before plunging back in. "I love you." She said. She had to let it out. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

He faltered for a moment before he said, "don't seem so upset to tell me. I just told you I loved you."

He kissed her, thrusting back into her. Moving his hips and Bella doesn't know what happened. All of a sudden, everything felt more intense, more heightened. He was thrusting sensually, kissing up and down her neck and stopping here and there to bite softly.

"Bella." He groaned into her neck. "Get on top of me." He said, pulling out and rolling onto his back as she climbed on top and buried him deep inside of her. He placed his hands onto her hips as she lifted them and let them fall, after a moment he was thrusting up in time to meet her hips. He was moaning, loudly. And at that moment, they wouldn't have cared if Alice had walked in. His thrusts were getting more frantic, more off tempo, and she took that as cue that he was cumming, and she'd have to pull off.

He held her hips still in one spot, thrusting himself into her. His grip was tight.

"Baby, I need to cum inside you. I feel this urge to cum inside, please." All of her dreams just came true as he said that. It's something she'd been wanting since they first started.

"Do it baby. Fill me up." He sighed happily as he thrust a few more times before emptying out inside of her for the first time. It was hot and she could feel it all over, and the feeling pushed her over the edge, causing her to squirt, stream after stream, soaking Jasper and the bed underneath of him. He looked up at her shocked.

"You're a squirter?" He asked her, surprise and shock written all over his face.

"Yeah." She replied to him, "sorry I didn't tell you. I was worried about how you would react if you knew, Edward didn't like it."

"Oh my god." He said. She started to get embarrassed and he could tell. "Do _not_ be embarrassed about that. You are like, the epitome of perfection." She smiled down at him, before falling back onto the bed beside him.

They cleaned up, laying another blanket down on the bed to cover up all of the wetness.

He climbed in bed behind her after they had gotten out of the shower, and wrapped his arms around her.

And for the first time in forever, she knew everything would be alright.

**A/N: So? What did you think. I think I went a little over with the gifts because that didn't actually happen to me. But I felt like the story needed something off course. Leave reviews for me please. Reviews make me happy, even if they have criticism. I need it to make me a better writer. I'm off to sleep. More later. :)**

**-iSpankzz**


	4. Hawaii

**A/N: So, it seemed that I got a lot of positive feedback on my last Chapter, I'm starting to gain more and more views with each update, and this is by far my favourite story so far. Also, if you'd like, check out my profile and view my other stories, I'll be uploading a couple one-shots here soon, because, they are my specialty. I have a list of my favorite couples on my profile. Anyways, onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; I just like to mess with their lives.**

**!****!NOTICE: I have updated my previous chapter. A small update, I have lengthened the period they'll be gone and how they are leaving. They'll be going out of state for a week and a half instead of the weekend. **

**Falling From Grace**

It was early the next day when they headed out. They jumped in his truck and were off for the Airport. He had stopped by Alice's and left her a note saying goodbye. She was cuddled up against him in the truck, music playing softly in the background as they were talking about their plans.

"So, you still haven't told me where we were going." She pointed out. He laughed at her.

"Bella, I've told you. It's a surprise." He said to her. "You'll just have to wait and see." He reached out his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Fine… What did Alice have to say about you leaving?" She asked.

"She asked me if there was a way I could tell me dad no or skip it. I had to bribe her." He said. "I told her I would Skype her for at least an hour every night. But don't worry, we'll have all day to ourselves, and then, once she goes to bed, you're mine." He winked down at her, causing her to blush. He knew it had that effect on her. She looked away, and as they continued talking she dozed off.

It wasn't until about an hour later that he finally woke her up in the Tri-Cities Airport of Washington. "Come on baby. We have a plane to catch. I already had some help with the bags, and I got our tickets." He held up the two pieces of paper in his hand. We have 15 minutes before the plane departs so hurry up." She rubbed her eyes and stretched out before launching herself out of the truck and into his arms.

"Jasper, you didn't have to do this you know, I mean. You could have taken Alice. You guys have been together for three years, she deserves this more than me." She said, looking down. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and place a hand on her cheek, lifting her face up to kiss him.

He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers, "Bella, stop. I've taken Alice. She complains about everything. She's never happy with anything I do for her. I figured you'd appreciate this more." She nodded, _I do appreciate it. If only he'd tell me where we're going. _

Planes typically announce the destination so she'd have to wait for then.

They were boarding the plane just as the doors were closing, and they were rushing to put their things away.

"You girls and you're needs." He teased her, as how she had to go to the bathroom so bad and couldn't wait to get to the plane.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you're any better." She basically had to pry him off in the bathroom. She probably had the beginning of a hickey on her neck.

They sat down and got themselves fastened in, just as the plane was started moving.

She wished she had an aisle seat, but was stuck closest to the window, with Jasper in the middle and a middle aged man on the outside, _at least it isn't that crowded. _Just then she noticed thanks to her and Jasper bantering she missed the destination announcement. She grabbed a book she had brought with her, opening it up and starting it.

She read about 10 or so pages before she felt a pressure in her bladder.

"Jasper, I have to use the bathroom." She whined, her social anxiety setting in.

"It's right back there babe." He said pointing to the back, where a lady just exited. She sighed and got up, scooting out of her seat and into the isle. She hurried back to the bathroom, her face hot and pointed at the ground. She opened up the door and switched it to 'occupied.'

She looked in the mirror, and pulled out her eyeliner and mascara out of her pocket, she touched up a little and finally sat down to use the toilet.

As she was finishing up she heard a light knock on the door. "Occupied." She said.

There was another knock. Slightly annoyed she opened the door to see Jasper standing there. He pushed his way in and shut the door, flipping it back to occupied. "Jasper?" She asked.

He pushed her up against the door, his mouth on hers, and was grinding against her. "I'm sorry. I can't wait for the hotel. Please let me fuck you here. I need you."

"Jasper!" She yell-whispered, "we can't have sex in here."

He whined, nibbling at her neck, "And why not. There's another bathroom back here. If someone comes back they can use that one."

"No Jasper, I mean we aren't a-" she cut herself off with a moan, feeling his bulge through his pants and her skirt. He lifted up her leg and wrapped it around his waist, grinding into her more easily. A shiver ran up her spine and she felt warmth pool in her womanhood, indicating she was wet. She gave up and gave in to him, pushing him back and onto the toilet, and freed his dick from the confines of his pants. She straddled him facing away from him, sliding his dick inside of her.

He moaned and his head fell back as she started riding him. "Oh God Bella, yes. Fuck me." She leant forward a little and started bouncing her hips up and down. He brought his arms up and freed her tits of her bra and tank top. He pulled her close to him and started thrusting up into her. He lifted his shirt up. "Oh baby, Baby I'm going to cum." He said, thrusting a few more times, she pulled off of him, just as he came all over his stomach.

She grabbed him some toilet paper, and handed it to him so he could clean off. She did the same, before fixing her clothes and going out to her seat.

She sat down just as he opened the door and was coming back to the seat. It had already been a good 30 minutes since they took off so she decided to look through the window to check out the scenery.

Her jaw dropped.

Water.

Everywhere, they were surrounded by water.

"Jasper? Why are we surrounded by water?" She said, curious. He smiled at her; she looked around and noticed all the people dressed up in Hawaiian shirts, and lays. "Are we going to Hawaii?!" She asked him, looking at him like he was crazy. "Jasper, do you have any idea how expensive Hawaii is?!"

"I know Bella. Like I said, I come from money, so don't worry about money. It's about a 5 hour flight so I'm going to go ahead and nap a little until then." They both agreed, and were soon both fast asleep.

They woke up to the pilot speaking over the intercom and telling them they were 5 minutes from landing, and told them to fasten their belts. Bella had never been on a plane before, which was something she hadn't told Jasper. She was afraid of planes, especially the landings. So she took a deep breath and was looking out the window.

She held onto the side of her seat while they were landing. As soon as the plane stopped and they were allowed to move she bolted up and grabbed her bags, hurrying out into the airport. Jasper was a few people behind on her, and gave her a questionable look. "Landings get to me." She said, and brushed it off. "So how do we get to wherever?"

"By a rental." He had already had a car waiting outside. They loaded their stuff into the trunk, he pulled the keys that had been mailed to him out of his pocket and took his seat up front. Turning the GPS on and punching in their location.

The vehicle was a Pontiac Solstice Convertible, so they had the top down; luckily it was warm in Hawaii. She was amazed by the sheer beauty of the island. It was beautiful. The beach was covered in white sand and the water was so blue; it was everything she imagined Hawaii to be.

"Jasper. This means so much to me, you doing this for me." She said. He grinned at her.

"Wait until you look at that, and then tell me thank you." He said nodding ahead. Just ahead of them, over the trees, there was a huge building that read _Four Seasons Resort._

He pulled into a parking mall and got out. They have people outside who pay to drive us the rest of the way. They grabbed their couple of bags they had a piece, and took the elevator down, and walked out to one of the golf carts outside.

They tied their stuff down and Jasper hopped on the back while Bella was up front with the man driving.

They were there within 10 minutes. It was already nearing 7 there, and it was still dark outside. The same man got out and grabbed their bags for them, "He's a bellboy Bella. It's his job."

"Oh." She said; she felt a little stupid for not realizing it. Jasper was up at the front desk checking in, while he sent Bella off to find the room. On her way up she ran into someone awfully familiar. She noticed it was Alice's mom.

"Shit!" She whispered and turned around.

"Bella? Is that you?" _Shit._

"Yeah, Hey. I'm just here with family." She lifted her phone up and sent Jasper a text.

_Code RED! Alice's mom is here. xBella._

She really hopped he got it in time.

"Oh really, where is you mom? I'd like to say hello to her. It's been so long since me and Alice's dad split up." Alice's mom was the sweetest. But this would ruin everything.

"She's out. She said she'd be back later." Bella covered.

"Oh well that's a shame, I'm checking out today, flying home to California this afternoon. Tell her to give me a call sometime." Bella nodded and walked off. She found the room they were renting. On the door was a heart with the words "Lover's Suite.

_Damnit Jasper, you just have to outdo it don't you._

She slid the card into the slot and the door clicked open. She walked in, the bellboy following her into the room; she'd almost forgotten he was even with her. He sat the bags down.

"20 dollars says you never heard that conversation." He nodded as she handed him a 20. She sighed and looked around. Everything was beautiful. It was a mixture of black, red, and white. The entrance was small, and beautiful; decorated with roses. Through the entrance was the bedroom, the bed was covered with silk and rose petals. The bathroom was huge. Not only did it have a shower and a bathtub, it had a Jacuzzi. Bella went back grabbed the bags, and put them up, changing into her surprise for Jasper.

One of Jaspers deepest darkest fantasies was to be dominated, handcuffs and gags. So she made sure she packed it. Also, she had huge tube of lube, he'd mentioned wanting to try anal.

She connected one side of each handcuff to the bedpost and the lube onto the dresser. She threw red ball gag onto the bed. She also grabbed a feather from the bag and laid it down. She lit the candles that had been placed around the room.

She grabbed her lingerie out of one of the suitcases and ran to the bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes and pulled on the silky black thong she had, and put the red top, that showed of a large part of her cleavage, and stretched down, hooking up to a garter belt and stockings. Her least favorite part was the bright red pumps. She looked herself over, touched up her makeup, and left to go dim the lights, turn on music and lie down in the bed after placing the stuff on the nightstand.

She waited for about 5 minutes before she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door, and looking through the peephole confirmed it was Jasper.

She brushed her hair into her face a little, trying to look her sexiest, then dimming the lights the rest of the way. She opened the door and leant up against the frame of the door.

Jaspers mouth dropped, and his eyes scanned her body. "Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there all day?" She whispered seductively. He blinks a couple of times before stepping into the room. "I remember you telling me about your biggest fantasy-"

"To be dominated." He finished. She smirked at him.

"Well, big boy, it looks like your dreams are coming true." She used her heel, pushing him back onto the bed. He fell back, dropping his bag onto the ground.

"Scoot up." She demanded. He did so.

She locked him into the handcuffs, forgetting about the gag for now.

"Tell me when you're ready baby." She said to him.

"I'm ready. I'm ready! Fuck me!" He almost shouted excitedly.

"Haha, don't think it's just going to happen just like that." You're going to have to suffer first babe." She winked at him then tore his shirt off. Glad she told him to wear his least favorite shirt. She threw the scraps onto the floor before removing his pants and boxers, and throwing them onto the floor as well. She grabbed the feather off the table, running it up and down his shaft.

He twitched and moaned, already starting to get hard. "You like that baby?" She moaned out. She ran it over his shaft, listening to him whine and moan all the way until he was completely hard. She laid the feather back up on the night stand before moving her attention to his cock. She spit onto his head, swirling her tongue around it, before taking it all the way in her mouth, pulling off and blowing on it. He whimpered and tried to push up into her mouth. She held his hips down and she licked all the way up his shaft before taking it fully in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down. He started moaning loudly. "Bella!" He nearly screamed.

She got up off of him and grabbed the gag, and placed it in his mouth. He whimpered a little as she got up. She went to the little freezer, grabbed a piece of ice and placed it in her mouth. She let it melt part of the way, before climbing back up in bed. His eyes widened as he noticed the ice. She licked the head again, and then proceeded to take him in all the way.

He screamed. She pulled away in surprise. "Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head frantically. She took that as he liked it and continued until the ice had completely melted. She then climbed on top of him, his dick rubbing against her clit. She removed the gag, throwing it to the floor. She grabbed his hair and pulled it back, kissing Jasper roughly. She reached down with her other hand, lining his dick up with her entrance, and then she slid down on it. He leaned his head back and moaned with pleasure.

"Please Bella. Fuck me baby." She had both feet firmly on the bed, and was pushing herself up and down on him, faster and harder; he was pumping up into her with rhythm. She slowed her pace, and got down on to her knees, and started bouncing her ass up and down on him. He was getting close and she could tell, so she pulled off of him before he had the chance to cum. He whined. She reached over and grabbed the lube off of the nightstand, pouring some in her hand to rub on his cock. He moaned and his eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

"Anal baby, are you sure?" She just nodded and sunk herself down on him, it hurt a lot at first, but after a couple of minutes she was able to move. She reached down to play with her clit as she bounced up and down on top of him. He was screaming. And they didn't care who heard, it felt utterly amazing.

"Oh Bella, can I cum inside of you?" He asked. She nodded to him, speeding up.

"Oh god. Oh god. Bella… I'm close. I'm… OH GOD!" He screamed she simultaneously squirted all over him and his cock, and as his cum covered the inside of her ass.

She climbed off of him after their breathing returned to normal and undone the handcuffs. She cleaned the cum off of him and her both before climbing up in bed next to him. He turned over and wrapped his arms around her.

And she had the feeling the next week and a half were going to be amazing.

**A/N: So this Chapter was fairly long. I'm holding off the surprise a bit longer than expected. It'll probably end up being a few more chapters, and after this vacation that I actually get the surprise in. It's probably not what you guys are expecting at all either. Anyway. Leave reviews. I enjoy any kind of feedback as long as it isn't terrorizing.**

**-iSpankzz**


	5. Important Talks

**A/N: So, I've had a really busy past couple of days, seeing this guy and looking for a job. And with the heat I've been getting severe headaches, like now. But I figured I would at least try to write. I might not actually finish. But here it goes.**

**Falling From Grace**

They slept until about 11, jet lag setting in. She woke up expecting to see her room, but was instead greeted by the hotel room, with light streaming in and the perfect view of the beach from their 5th floor room. And then the memories of yesterday came back and she smiled, remembering Jasper was all hers for the next week.

Then she remembered, she needed to call Alice and tell her she was gone. She just had to make up an excuse.

"Hey. So what would you like to do today?" Jasper asked her. She turned to him; he looked gorgeous with the sun streaming in on him.

"I don't know, what is there to do?" She asked.

He laughed a little. "We're on a beach, in Hawaii. There is a lot to do." She thought for a second, but couldn't make up her mind. "How about we go to the beach, I picked you up a swimsuit before we left."

She sighed. The money he spent on her was making her feel needy.

"Don't worry. It was one of Alice's. You two are the same size and she has like, a hundred. She won't notice one missing." She smiled at him and agreed.

They got up out of bed, Bella stretching as Jasper went to grab the bathing suit. He returned with a bikini in his hands.

"You expect me to wear a bikini?" She asked him, she was really self-conscious about how she looked in public.

"Yes. It's all Alice had and I'm sure you'll look sexy in it." He tossed it to her; she sighed and walked into the bathroom, shredding her clothes before putting on the bikini. It was neon pink, which she kind of figured considering Alice's taste in clothes. The top was a halter, and had a ring in the middle of her chest connecting the fabric and straps. The bottoms were held together by the same type of ring and strings.

_I look so… so horrible. _She thought to herself. She hated her body.

She glanced at herself, twisting her hair up into a pony tail before leaving the bathroom. She walked out just as Jasper was putting on his swimming trunks. He was faced away from her so she got a good 5 second look at his back and ass, something she very much enjoyed.

He turned around, and stood in awe. "Wow, you DO look so much better than Alice in that." He complimented. She blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Thank you." She said to him. She looked back up, trying to subtly check him out as well.

She saw a flash of a smirk on her face, and she blushed again, before hurrying away and gathering her sandals and two towels from the hotel bathroom.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "We're in Hawaii, it's unlikely we will see anyone else we know, so don't worry about how you look because after this trip you probably won't ever see these people again," He kissed the side of her neck, "besides, you look absolutely stunning." He said to her. She sighed and leaned back into his touch. It was unbelievable how hard and fast she fell for him.

"Jasper, what are we going to do? I mean, I can't be _this_ forever" She said motioning to herself. She hated to have to talk about this while in Hawaii. It was supposed to be just them, no drama. But she couldn't help but worry about it.

He pulled back, "Bella, I don't know. I mean, Alice is your best friend, even if I decided to leave her for you, how do you think that would work out? Do you really think Alice would continue to be your best friend? And are you willing to lose her?" He asked her.

The truth was she had already thought about it hundreds of times before. If she had a choice, between walking away from Jasper and remaining Alice's friend, or having Jasper to herself and loosing Alice… Well, she guess she'd miss Alice, because what she had with Jasper was something she would probably NEVER find again, Jasper was her Best Friend now, not just because of the fact they're seeing each other, but because he was a great person in general, he listened to her, he helped her, he was there for her. They could laugh together and talk about anything.

So yeah, she'd choose Jasper.

"You want the truth Jasper, I'd choose you." She turned to look at him.

He ran his hand through what little hair she had down and pulled her lips up to meet his. Their mouth connected, and chills ran up both of their spines. "I just need time to think baby. I know you think I'm avoiding the situation, but I don't know what to do… Let's just enjoy this vacation. Alright?" She nodded.

They grabbed their stuff and silently left the room, locking it. As they walked out of the hotel and began their walk to the beach, he pulled her close, grabbing her hand. It felt nice to not have to hide.

"I love you, Bella." He said, swinging their hands up, walking with his arm around her shoulder. "Everything will be okay. We will find a way to fix this."

"I love you too." She said to him.

And the rest of the walk was silent. But not awkwardly so.

When they arrived at the beach they found a secluded place save for a few select amount of people, they spread their towels down right next to each other in the sand, and laying down for a few to tan.

"Thanks Jasper. For all of this. You didn't have to you know. She said.

"I did it because I wanted to have alone time, just like I know you did." He said to her. She smiled at him.

They laid there for about 20 minutes, tanning.

"Okay, I need some movement to wear off this jet lag. I'm going to go swim." Bella said to Jasper. She stood up and took off for the water, laying her sunglasses down, Jasper checked her out through the sunglasses he had on. He still couldn't believe how attractive she was in the bikini.

"Hold on, I'll come too." Jasper said getting up as well, taking off his sunglasses as well and laying them down in the bag along with hers.

And with that, they both took off into the water together. Blissfully unaware of what was to come within the next two weeks.

**A/N: So, this just happened to be a short chapter. I am just too tired and really busy recently. But I will finish this story, I PROMISE.**

**Leave reviews, I love them all.**

**-iSpankzz**


	6. Orchids

**A/N: So it's been awhile since I've updated. This is probably going to be the second to last chapter, either that or the third to last. I'm not sure. But there's a surprise in this Chapter that I'm excited to write. For a while, I lost both of these people in my life so I had no inspiration to write, but we're all okay now, so I'm back!**

**Falling From Grace**

It had been almost a week since they had arrived, and it had been the best experience Bella had ever had. She couldn't believe she was alone with him still, and that he chose to take her instead of Alice. There days were mostly spent together, at the beach, water park, or site seeing many of the sites in Hawaii, besides when she would go to the spa by herself.

She was falling more in love with him each day, and she hated that just in a week, they would have to go back to hiding and sneaking around. Even though she tried enjoying the vacation and not thinking about that like Jasper told her, she couldn't. She couldn't get it out of her thoughts.

"Babe! I'm ordering breakfast, what do you want?" Came Jasper's voice from the bedroom.

"Whatever you want!" She shouted back from her place in the bathtub. She was relaxing in the hot water and bubbles. They've had so much alone time, they had sex a lot, and she was beginning to get sore. Jasper was rough, and she loved it, but she ached everywhere, last night they ended up in the backseat of his car on a cliff looking over the water, watching the sunset. So this was a much needed bath.

Jasper peeked around the corner into the bathroom. "I'm ordering French Toast, do you want the Baked Cinnamon French Toast or the Chocolate Drizzle? They both come with a side of eggs, bacon and a glass of milk." He asked holding up the menu.

"Cinnamon." She answered back, sinking down into the water and closing her eyes.

Jasper left and she could hear him placing the order and hanging up the phone. A minute later he walked back in the bathroom. "They said it'll be about an hour because staff is short today." She opened her eyes, looking at him, and her eyes immediately widened. He was standing in front of her, naked. "Mind if I join you?"

He lit a few candles, placing them around the bathroom, shutting the light off. She scooted up and made room for him in the huge bathtub. He sank in right in front of her.

His fingers gently started caressing her thighs, softly and soothingly. She closed her eyes and moaned. "Sorry I've been so rough with you."

She shook her head softly with him, "don't worry about it."

He looked at her with a look she's never seen before, and her heart nearly leaped out of its cavity.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She asked him, locking eyes with him.

"When people try to pay attention to you, give you things, or worry about you, you push them away. You act like you don't deserve anything people do for you. Every time I get you something or do something special for you, you get upset. I do it because I love you, and if anyone deserves it, you do." Her heart melted at his words. But she couldn't bear to tell him the truth.

It was him. He didn't do it intentionally, but with the entire situation she didn't feel like she was worthy of all of this for having an affair with her best friend's boyfriend. He wouldn't leave her. And she was sick of sneaking around all the time, she felt more like an embarrassment than ever. Hiding from people, it hurt.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. _Shit._

He could see the thoughts written on her face, and suddenly his expression suddenly changed to hurt. "It's me isn't it?"

She sighed, sitting up a little further, "It's nothing you did. It's just the situation and everything. I feel like you don't want to be seen with me, like you'd be embarrassed to be. And I know I shouldn't feel that way with all of the things you've done for me, but I can't help it." She admitted. "I love you and it just feels like you don't mean it when you say you do."

"Because I won't leave Alice?" She nodded. He sighed and thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I do love you, but this could destroy your relationship with Alice. And This would devastate her." He told her. "I'm trying to work up the courage to leave her and figure out a way to do it without it fucking everything up."

"We're adults, we could runaway together after you tell her. We could start over all new." She said.

It probably wouldn't help either way, he would still make up some excuse to get out of it.

"I didn't think about that." He said. "Let's just enjoy the rest of this vacation and we will work that out later."

And suddenly she had hope. Maybe he would leave her. Best to just enjoy this, before everything crashes. She leaned forward, into his lap. "I love you." She said, kissing him softly. He kissed back just as gentle, sliding a hand up to caress, bring her in deeper.

She could feel him harden underneath of her, and she couldn't hold in her laughter. He blushed and looked embarrassed. "You men get hard way too easily." She giggled. She reached down, running her hand up and down his length. Suddenly she was being lifted out of the bathtub.

"OH!" She cried out in surprise as he pushed her up against the wall of the bathroom, kissing her a little more fervently. One of his hands ran down her body to her womanhood, rubbing at her clit. Her knees went weak at the sudden stimulation and he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him so she wouldn't fall as he continued his ministrations. His other hand was pinching her nipple. She moaned and bucked her hips into his hand. "Jasper! Bed!" She moaned.

He moved their partially dry bodies to the bed and dropping onto it without breaking the kiss. His dick was rubbing against her pussy, and she was growing impatient.

A growl erupted from within her and she flipped them over, and suddenly he was inside of her. He gasped at her sudden confidence and held onto her hips for dear life as she bounced up and down. His head was thrown back and he couldn't contain his loud moans, which matched in volume with her's.

"Bella!" He growled. His hands moved to pinch her nipples and his hips were moving up in time with hers. He wouldn't last long.

Her own hand was down rubbing her clit, and Jasper couldn't help but stare at her perfection. He'd never seen her act so primal before. And it was extremely sexy on her. His hands went back to her hips as he started thrusting up into her fervently, "I'm going to cum baby." He warned her. And just as the words left her mouth he was shooting his sticky seed into her as she clenched around him, reaching her own orgasm, shocking him with a spray of her liquids. He sat wide eyed as he felt the flow down his cock.

"Did you just…?" He gaped.

She shook her head shyly, still on top of him, his cum starting to empty out of her.

"You _squirt_?"

"Yeah, it happens a lot. I just hold back because I don't know how you feel about it." She looked down at her hands. And suddenly she was on her back, and he was completely hard again, thrusting in and out of her. She moaned in shock as his cock was pounding away at her pussy again. "Jasper!"

His mouth was on her neck, biting down and licking at her skin, leaving bruises.

"That is the sexiest, fucking thing, I have ever seen." He moaned out with each thrust. She was beginning to clench around him again and he was thrusting hard and fast around her trying to provoke more of the liquids that got him so turned on again in the first place. Sure enough a few thrusts later he felt the light spray against his groin. "Fuck, how many times can you do that?" He growled out thrusting into her again.

"Every time." She moaned. And he was going to make sure the bed was soaked by the time they were through.

About 30 minutes and multiple squirts later, he was emptying inside of her again as she was squirting once again. He sighed and heaved himself off of her and falling down beside of her in the puddle he had succeeded in making. They sat there and cuddled up together until they heard a knock at the door. Jasper was the one to get up and throw on a robe, and retrieving their breakfast from the door.

They had an eventful day, after cleaning up the bed sheets and sending them down to be cleaned and eating they went swimming again, and didn't return until nearly eight that night.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Bella asked as Jasper was hurrying her into the hotel.

"Because. Do you remember that dress I bought for you?" He mentioned. "Well, I made us dinner reservations at Orchids. We have to be there by 10. So when we get back you need to get ready. I'll be leaving to get a few things done, but I'll be back around 9:30 to pick you up so we can get there in time." He said.

She sighed. She always got nervous in fancy places.

As soon as they made it up to the room, Jasper was gone after giving her a very passionate kiss.

She sighed and went inside to get herself ready. Her dress was in a plastic wrap in the small closet there.

She went to shower before getting it out. She blow dried her hair as to get ready.

She grabbed the bag of makeup and things Jasper had picked up for her from Alice, knowing it was the colors she didn't use and things she wouldn't miss.

Her makeup was her first decision to do. She decides on a simple gold color to fuse with black. Next was her hair. She simply swirled it to the side of her head and pinned it in with a small silver flower.

It was nearing 9:30 when she was slipping on the dress and heels. Which, she hated.

"Bella!" Jasper called from the entrance.

"Coming!' She shouted back, just as she was slipping the heels on. She stepped out of the bathroom, turning the corner for Jasper. He stood there in the nicest suit she'd ever seen. And she immediately wished to just rip it off of him. He checked her out momentarily.

"God you look stunning." He said to her before slipping a red rose corsage onto her wrist, to match the red he chose to twine in with his suit.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but we need to leave." And with that they were out the door.

They arrived at Orchids just a little before 10, and Bella was really nervous as they walked through the door. The place wasn't too packed full of people, but there was still an amount to make her nervous. There were tables covered with crisp white table clothes, and vases full of roses, and everyone was dressed up. And she was glad she at least blended in a little.

"Jasper Whitlock," she heard Jasper say.

"Would you like to be seated privately or inside." The Hostess asked.

"Privately please." Jasper responded.

"Right this way please." She smiled at them as she led them through glass doors and out onto a deck with a single table, where the hostess lit a candle. The table was surrounded by different kinds of flowers and it was beautiful. "I'll be back momentarily to take your order."

And with that she was gone. The deck overlooked the beach and the lights reflecting off the water was elegant and calming. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Jasper said, noticing her staring. She merely nodded. Dinner went by quickly. They laughed and talked about everything in general. They talked of their pasts, family, relationships, and school.

It was nearing midnight when they were finishing up and Jasper suddenly became very serious.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about what you said, earlier. You were afraid I was never going to leave Alice. And I did some thinking, about how to prove to you I would." She looked at him curiously, as to what his point of this was. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny black box. And Bella's eyes widened. "I love you, and while I can't promise there won't be pain and hurt along the way, I can promise you that in the end that it will be worth it." He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen in her life. It was small and pure silver, with a diamond infinity symbol. "This is my promise to you, to be here for you, not just for now, but forever. And I promise you, that I WILL leave Alice, because you are the one for me." He said.

She couldn't help the tears that were suddenly falling from her eyes. "Jasper I don't know what to say." She cried, thankful for waterproof makeup. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Will you accept it?" He asked her, still holding the box.

She shook her head really quickly, "Yes!"

He got up and came around the table, lifting her hand up and slipping it onto her tiny finger.

He hugged her as she smiled with happiness. "I love you Bella. I mean that and I don't say it lightly. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the restaurant and to the car.

The ride back Jasper held her hand, rubbing it soothingly. And suddenly, she was very hopeful for the future.

"What are we going to do when we get home." She asked quietly.

"Give me a month when we get back to figure it out. I'll leave her before the month is up I promise." He said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

She nodded and agreed.

They rode the elevator up to their floor, and before the doors even shut she was against the wall and Jasper was kissing her passionately. His hand was on the side of her hair that wasn't tied up and he was fisting it, her hand doing the same. A few moments later the elevator dinged, letting them know they reached their destination. They reached their door and they were all over each other again. His lips were on hers and he pushed her up against the door, fumbling in his pocket for the key to get into the room so he could shred the clothes from her body.

With success he retrieved the key and slid it into the lock, unlocking the door, opening it and slamming it shut with their bodies, grinding against each other. Jasper reached over to turn the light on without breaking their lips.

There was a gasp from behind them and her first thought was who the hell and how the hell. They both turned around, to notice a little black haired girl sitting on the bed.

"Alice?!"

**A/N: Oooooh. Cliffhanger! Alice is here. What will happen. Did you like it? Leave me a little comment. This is by far my favorite chapter of all. I love writing these kind of coming out and being caught scenes. They're my favorite to write.**

**Leave me reviews!**

**~iSpankzz**


	7. Update

So this is an update. I have moved from my moms house and in with some friends. And I can't really type that much right now. I will be continuing this story, whenever I get the chance. The only computer here is cracked, and only works through an HDMI cord connected to a small TV which I am not used to at all. But I will be updating tis story within a week or two.

And updates from then on, will be slow because I have an interview tomorrow for a job and will possibly have a new job, a full time job where I will get paid, and one of the first things I'm buying is a new laptop to update my shit on. But that laptop might not come for another month or so, because I have to get caught up on my phone bill, and debt to my last landlord which is $1,200 dollars. So about $1,500 in total. And an update on my story with the guy I'm with, because remember I told you this is based off a true story. Him and his girlfriend are still together, but he moved about an hour away, and I've moved in with him, and his two other roommates. He's told me he loves me finally, and he's been more affectionate than ever. It is nice to sleep in his arms and cuddle at night and not have to worry about the bitch. And while they are falling apart, me and him are growing closer. But it's not soon enough to say whether or not he's going to choose me or her. But even if not he's said we won't stop what we're doing. And for the fact he needs me because she treats him like shit.

Anyways, tata for now. J

~iSpankzz


End file.
